Don't ever change
by trudyscollection
Summary: Phyllis Wicket moves from her comfortable country home, to a crowded house in Liverpool. She feels that she's just another face in the crowd, until several Liverpool lads prove her wrong. Not a ATU, sorry! Rating will probably rise. First story too, I'm just learning how to use things :)
1. Intro- part 1

The sky was a greyish colour, that did not add to Phyllis Wickets mood as she walked to catch the bus to school. Being moved across the world at age 12, was something she had been forced to do by her parents. They had left their comfortable farmhouse in Ontario, Canada, for the shitty like city of Liverpool, without any explanation.

Phyllis had discovered that the things her parents had told her and her brother and sister about the city were a lie. It was not a beautiful city, it was grey and dull compared to the lovely colourful countryside back home. There house was not big and attractive, it was 10 times smaller and the houses were close together. The people here were not nice, as Phyllis had discovered. She had been here for 2 months, and the only kind of communication she got from anyone, was all the girls that bullied her at school. She now hated school, hated Liverpool, strongly despised her parents, and was even starting to hate the old Elvis record she had. Phyllis would have made friends, if she wasn't so damn shy, and she knew it.

But after all the harassment at school, she could really care less about friends at the moment, She just couldn't wait to have enough money to buy a ticket of some sort (plane or boat she didn't give a damn) back to Canada. When she reached the bus stop, she noticed that for the first time in a long time, she was actually early for something, and treated herself by sitting on the bench. Her mother hated it when she sat on public benches, as she thought they were 'germ infested dirty dumps'. Her mother was a academic woman, that married poor, and tried to raise all three of her kids to be mini models of herself. She did alright with the first two (mainly Phyllis's 'perfect' sister Mary) but failed when it came to Phyllis, who had no talents in her mothers eyes. Phyllis had rather just avoid her mother a lot, because the only time Eliza Wicket seemed to talk to Phyllis, was when she got in trouble, or to nag on her. Which caused a very awkward relationship between the two.

Phyllis stretched out her stockinged feet, grimacing at the ugly navy blue skirt and jacket that she was forced to wear as a school uniform. A small sniffling caused Phyllis to look to her left of the bench. I boy, around her age, stood beside her, looking out at the street. He noticed her looking, turned to her and smiled.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning." she replied quietly before looking away.

"Nice day, eh?" he asked. She looked back at the boy, smiled a bit and shrugged.

"I suppose. Its kinda grey."

"What else would it be?" he asked with laugh. She smiled back politely. "You Arthurs sister?" the boy asked. He had such a thick accent, she could hardly understand him. Then again, all of the accents were thick. But she nodded. "Thought so. He's a nice lad." he said. She smiled at him. The dark green double deckers, could be heard a block away it seemed, as Phyllis heard its old rattling in the distance. The boy seemed to notice, and looked down the street (Phyllis had been looking down the other way of the road, causing the boy to smile)

"That old piece of crap is going to blow someday." he said. Phyllis hadn't been paying attention, and just nodded while looking at her feet. She didn't really know what to say to the boy, and she was very much relieved when the bus came into plain view. She stood up from the bench, and watched as the bus hissed its way to a stop. "Oh, by the way, I'm Paul. Paul McCartney." he said extending his hand. Phyllis shook it gingerly.

"Phyllis Wicket." she said.

"Phyllis, would you care for a bit of company on your way to the Inny?" he asked pointing at the schools crest on her jacket. Phyllis turned ten shades of red, but nodded. "After you." he said as the bus door opened. Phyllis smiled, continued to blush, and climbed onto the bus.


	2. Intro- part 2

Phyllis slumped to the back of the bus, followed by this Paul fellow. She wondered if she should be talking to this boy, he must be at least 2 years older if he knew Arthur, who was 14. She wondered if Paul knew that._ An innocent chat won't hurt you Phyllis, besides you'll just nod the entire time anyway _she thought. She sat down gingerly, and Paul sat beside her. The bus lurched, and she almost bonked her head off the seat in front of her.

"So, Phyllis, your new aren't ya?" he asked. She nodded and avoided eye contact. "And your from Canada?"he asked again. She nodded. "It's cold there innit?" she nodded again. "So how old are you." he asked once more.

"Twelve."

"You don't seem it." he said lightly.

"Thank you?" had he meant hat crudely?

"No I meant it in a good way." he said. She nodded. Paul was silent for a few minutes, as the bus rolled down the road. "How do you like LIverpool so far?" he asked shifting a little towards her. She looked briefly at is droopy brown eyes, before suprising herself by saying

"I don't like it." she quickly looked out the window, as she probably insulted Paul. But he just laughed.

"I don't blame you, its a hell hole. Cant wait to get out of here someday, move to America." he said. His eyes were off in dream land when he said this, so she was quiet, or remained silent. "You ever been to the states?" he asked.

"Once."

"Was it nice?" he asked in a excited tone.

"It was alright. I just went to Buffalo to see my cousin."

"Buffalo? Never heard of it!" he exclaimed. Her first instinct was to be shocked, as everyone she knew, had to of known where Buffalo was. But, everyone she knew, was on the other side of the bus neared its next stop, sending everyone on the bus grabbing onto the seat in front to break their falls.

"Oh! This is Georges stop! He's a good mate of mine. His dad drives this bus, so he gets on for free." Paul stated. Phyllis didn't know if she was supposed to be amazed by this information, or be supposedly jealous, so she just nodded. She wondered if people thought she was bobble head or something, because she sure felt like one, nodding her head all the time.

Several people climbed onto the bus, some immediately went to the top of the bus. If Phyllis hadn't been invited to sit with Paul, she would of gone up there, she was immature that way. One boy, the only kid to get on the bus, made his way back to where Paul and I were sitting. He looked at Phyllis, then looked at Paul, then back to Phyllis. He had a look on his face that just said 'who's she?'. But, nevertheless, the boy slumped down on the seat in front of them.

"Hey Georgie. This is Phyllis, she's new around here." Paul said. George looked at her and smiled

"Hi." George said quietly before looking away. Phyllis smiled and muttered a "hi" back. There was an awkward silence between the three of them.

"She's from Canada!" Paul exclaimed. George glanced at Phyllis.

"Why'd you move all the way to here?" he asked.

"Beats me."

"You don't know why?" Paul asked. She shook her head. They just shrugged, and started talking about a chord of some sort, and some new record. Phyllis just kind of blocked them out of her head for the rest of the bus ride, as she just somewhat wanted to be alone and hated being trapped in this seat. She was so glad when it came her stop and she could get off. Unfortunately so was Paul and Georges. They seemed to completely forgot about her until she was getting of the bus

"Ey Phyllis!" Paul called as she began to walk down the street. She turned around slowly. "Wait for me here after school, I'll sit with ye again!"


End file.
